


Альтернативные алгоритмы

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Как люди с этим живут и не перегорают?
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Альтернативные алгоритмы

Реальность всегда страшнее сна. Так, кажется, она говорила. Так оно и было, до тех пор, пока издевательское, чужое подсознание не решило испытать ее на прочность. Тогда в одном из бесчисленных кошмаров привиделось, что их обнаружила служба безопасности корпорации «Вейленд-Ютани», что Колл больше нет. Что Врисс мертв, а Джонер пропал без вести. Что суровая женщина, отдаленно напоминающая Сабру Хиллард, но почему-то с улыбкой Твари, говорит Рипли о том, что Колл уничтожена — как и множество ее «неудачных» братьев и сестер-автонов.

С ужасом безвозвратной потери она видит, как наяву, застывший навсегда взгляд, вскрытую грудную клетку Колл, комок ни к чему не подключенных проводов. Замечает сожженный самим автоном модем. Поврежденные выстрелом доктора Рена контакты. Нежную пластикожу, самого светлого оттенка, потерявшую былую эластичность.

Аннали Колл больше нет — как раз тогда, когда Рипли поверила, что уж эту-то Твари у нее не отнимут. Эту отняли у нее другие, двуногие. Мягкокожие и теплокровные. И, как и в былые времена, было непонятно, кто хуже...

— Колл! Колл!!!

— Что такое?

— Создатель всемогущий... — Рипли села на постели.

— Видишь, как кстати я осталась за тобой присматривать. — Колл села рядом, убирая взмокшие пряди волос со лба еще толком не проснувшейся от дурного сна Рипли.

— Тебя надо перевязать.

Падать с небес на твердую планету в разваливающейся в процессе «Бетти» было не самым радужным знакомством с древней Землей. С орбиты было не так заметно, что место негостеприимное, на поверку планета оказалась с крайне недружелюбными ландшафтом и климатом. Об ландшафт, собственно, они и приложились, крепко помяв заслуженную пиратскую шхуну: у Джонера было примерно столько же опыта судовождения, сколько и человеколюбия. 

Врисс вырубился: его на посадке выбросило из кокпита; в размозженной штурманской рубке все, включая Рипли-8 и автона, было засыпано битым щитовым стеклом и бесполезными уже траффик-картами. Разумеется, контрафактными. Больших повреждений, чем порезы разной степени тяжести, удар по штурманской не нанес: невосполнимых потерь удалось избежать. Кроме, конечно, самой «Бетти». К счастью, механик все еще был в отключке и не видел, что устроил Джонер с их старушкой. 

Немного оклемавшись, Врисс из всех душевных сил и немаленького словарного запаса взял слово с Джонера, что никогда в жизни, сколько бы ее ни оставалось, головорез больше не сядет за штурвал ни одного корыта, чтоб его за жабры...

— Эй! — Врисс побелел, потом покрылся пятнами: густая почти черная кровь по каплям струилась со лба и по боку Рипли-8. — Кажется, тебя надо подлатать!

Никто больше на это не решился — кровь Рипли была не такой токсичной, как у Тварей, но достаточно едкой для того, чтобы плавить металл, пластик и оставлять химические ожоги на телах других людей. Поэтому, по всеобщему согласию, медицинская помощь Рипли была поручена Колл. Пришлось срочно раскопать на «Бетти» какой-то древний медицинский сканер в крохотном медблоке — ничего лучше в пределах нескольких сот световых лет не было. 

— Это очень старый аппарат, он показывает только основные данные. Прости, ничего новее тут раздобыть не удастся... Я могу попробовать подключиться к нему сама, но интерпретировать результаты у меня не получится, здесь неоткуда загрузить расширенные базы данных.

Тяжело перевернувшись на другой бок, Рипли развязала узел на широкой повязке, закрывающей порез, один из последних, оставшихся после памятного приземления, и тоже прошлась недобрым словом по летным навыкам некоторых членов их экипажа.

— Я думаю, он должен показать, если имеются очаги бактериального поражения.

— Я бы сказала, не стоит тратить на это время. У меня неплохая регенерация, пройдет.

Рипли внимательно наблюдала, как Колл, несмотря на ее протесты, осторожно пробует настроить допотопную аппаратуру. Бедняжка, эта машина не понимает половины тех настроек, которые ты хочешь ей задать.

— Брось это. Бесполезно.

— Что-нибудь точно можно сделать, дай мне хотя бы попробовать.

Практически сразу после приземления Колл и Врисс вывели из строя всю аппаратуру, которая могла бы быть запеленгована со станций слежения. В итоге четверо выживших остались без навигации, датчиков окружающей среды и электронных карт, а также без отопления и воздухоочистки. «Бетти» окончательно превратилась в бесполезный металлолом. От автономных источников энергии был запитан только чудом не разрушившийся небольшой жилой блок — пара кают, бывший кубрик капитана и смежный с ним медицинский блок. 

«Бетти», помятая и вжавшаяся брюхом в грунт, как-то боком, выглядела жалко и вызывала приступы тоски и отчаяния. С этой планеты-развалины стоило бежать как можно скорее, но стоило им дернуться, выдать себя повышенным энергопотреблением, как их тут же возьмут в оборот шустрые и вездесущие корабли-сканеры Национальной безопасности, а там недалеко и до Вейленд-Ютани и кучи санитарных, таможенных и прочих надзорных служб и органов.

Со временем, разумеется, они найдут способ выбраться. Можно сказать, они удачно рухнули: в окрестностях заброшенного терминала межпланетной станции было поставлено на вечный прикол до арахнида давно списанного хлама. Нужно было, правда, немного довести до ума посудину, что получше, но импровизированная команда взялась за дело с энтузиазмом обреченных. 

— Как ты к ним попала? — спросила между делом Рипли в процессе перевязки, глядя на то, как аккуратно Колл пробует свести края неглубокого, но длинного пореза, уже начинающего затягиваться. 

Колл почти всегда обжигалась о кровь Рипли-8. После этого, ругаясь про себя, капала в собственные свежие раны жидкую, быстро застывающую пластикожу. Медицинский сканер, жужжа и нехотя, показывал, что регенерация будет успешной на 58%, но Колл была уверена, что в неясных условиях Земли следовало держать все повреждения закрытыми: среда могла оказаться непредсказуемо враждебной для гибрида.

Поэтому она неделикатно проигнорировала вопрос, будучи полностью сосредоточенной на смене повязки. Несмотря на то, что Колл старалась быть максимально осторожной, она опять обожглась — капли кислоты в мгновение ока разъели кожу ладоней. Нужно с этим заканчивать поскорее. Где-то в карманах должен быть запасной флакончик с жидкой пластикожей.

Свежезапакованная в бинты, Рипли подтянулась и села повыше.

— Разреши мне тебе помочь? — Это прозвучало очень доверительно, и Колл ничего не оставалось, как протянуть ей баночку с аппликатором. А потом — ладонями вверх, — обе руки.

Усевшись поудобнее, Рипли зажала пузырек меж коленями. Не стоило задавать глупых вопросов автону — было ли ей больно. Джонер после приземления, перед тем, как отправиться с Вриссом на поиски транспорта, был настолько неосторожен, что спросил у Колл, могут ли синтетики испытывать оргазм. О, как опрометчиво! Даже кровотечение не остановило Рипли от очередного предложения Колл сувенира в виде языка нахала. Колл вновь в ужасе отказалась, а Джонер потом еще долго бухтел что-то на тему неуравновешенных дамочек, сплевывая и потирая горло громадной лапищей.

Руки Колл оказались все сплошь в мелких оплавинах от кислоты. Будь она человеком это были бы мелкие волдыри.

— Сначала убери оплавленную кожу, вот здесь потек, видишь? 

— Подвинься ближе, я не кусаюсь, — Рипли внимательно рассматривала тыльные стороны ладоней.

Хорошо звучит. Колл недоверчиво улыбнулась, но пересела.

Она совсем не боялась находиться вот так близко к Твари. Хотя и ощущала это странным. Колл отлично знала, что у Рипли были «инциденты» с машинами, едва не стоившие ей жизни. Уже давно знала — с самой подготовки к операции по устранению Рипли-8. 

Когда они покинут это богом забытое место, нужно будет подумать о будущем, желательно хотя бы минимально безопасном. Возможно, из соображений самосохранения, им четверым потребуется разделиться. Затеряться на просторах. 

Официально ведь никого из них не существует. Почти двести лет мертва Рипли. Роботы-автоны уничтожены, двое бывших пиратов вообще забыли, сколько раз меняли идентификационные карты.

Но она вернулась: Эллен Рипли вновь пришла спасать человечество.  
Была в этом какая-то странная гримаса мироздания. Колл вот, к примеру, вовсе не человек. Зачем было ее спасать от Новорожденной?.. От чего? Андроидам не больно, они испытывают дискомфорт и сильный страх деструкции механизмов, да, он бывает очень сильным.

От смерти? Синтетики не умирают. Они просто навсегда отключаются... Может быть, это и есть смерть? 

Уродливые пальцы новорожденной скользнули в свежую рану, и Колл зашлась в крике.

«Отпусти ее!»

— Ты ведь спасла меня... 

Рипли как раз закончила с ладонями. 

— Ага. 

Внимательный взгляд. 

— Ты ее... убила.

Отодвинулась. Посмотрела в стену. Потом — пронзительно, сердито, — на Колл. 

— И ты хочешь знать, почему? 

Колл кивнула. 

— Она... — Пауза, недолгая, тяжелая. — Она хотела навредить. 

Взгляд стал невыносимым — даже для синтетика. 

— ...тебе.

У нее был выбор. Сила Новорожденной была стократна ее собственной. Захоти она, позови она — и все Твари из гнезда на «Ауриге» подчинились бы ей. Но выбор делала на только Эллен Рипли. Это выбирали Даллас и Ламберт, Аманда, Ньют и Хикс. Это выбирали другие люди, имен которых теперь не вспомнишь, но они навсегда были где-то там, в глубинах памяти.

Это делали за нее выбор честные, черные, бездонные, как открытый космос, глаза Аннали Колл.

Она воскресала только теперь — а не месяцами раньше. Приходить в мир, полный воспоминаний, больно и страшно. Будь проклято это невольное бессмертие.

Иногда там, за пределами исхоженных путей, в клубке воспоминаний встречались чуждые и тоскливые: о разрушенном гнезде, уничтоженном Потомстве, убегающей и слабой Пище. И Рипли сжимала челюсти, работая в сорок раз усерднее и подгоняя остальных, чтобы только ускорить бегство с Земли и из собственного прошлого.

Совсем скоро маленький уродец, собранный из останков списанных транспортов, будет готов для межзвездных перелетов; оставалось только надеяться, что объединенная команда организованной преступности, высокого машиностроения и технологий ксеноклонирования окажется расторопнее, чем ищейки Корпорации.

— А теперь капни чуточку кожи. Немного подожди, она застынет. И можно переходить к следующей...

Колл сидела рядом, совсем миниатюрная, и про себя Рипли удивилась, зачем выпустили такую модель, ведь она должна была бы превосходить по силе и выносливости человека.

— Скажи, кто задал тебе такие... небольшие параметры? — поинтересовалась Рипли, остужая очередную заплатку на пластикоже андроида.

Та немного задумалась прежде чем ответить.

— Я из предпоследней партии. Наши Производители уже знали, что мы последние, и что первые выпуски начали ликвидировать. Они старались сделать нас как можно более идентичными человеку. Андроиды с выдающимися физическими данными привлекали бы к себе внимание, даже будучи абсолютно автономными.

— А нас, — вздохнув, продолжила Колл, — сделали по параметрам очень средними. В том, что касалось внешности.

И почему-то спрятала взгляд, отворачиваясь.

Ага, даже машинам не чужды комплексы. Рипли мягко улыбнулась.

— Я бы хотела знать, каково это — быть человеком, — мечтательно склонив голову, прошептала Колл.

— Я бы тоже, но, кажется, нам надо привыкать быть теми, кто мы есть... И потом, ты слишком человечная. Этим легко себя выдаешь.

Интересно, а алгоритм покрасневших щек тоже входил в стандартные настройки? 

— Идем, пора отключаться, иначе Врисс нас не похвалит за перерасход энергии. 

Места для размещения особо не было — учитывая, что почти все, что могло обеспечить им сносное существование, было отключено, — жилая зона сжалась до размеров трех кают. Рипли поместили в кубрике Элджина и Хиллард, Колл обитала в своей прежней каюте. Джонер, в первое время удивленный неподвижными, вкопанными в землю жилищами, пробовал обустроиться в одном из таких поблизости, менее разрушенных. Но уже на вторые сутки, под шуточки Врисса, явился с проклятиями ночевать на мостик «Бетти», хотя он был неотапливаемым и негерметичным.

— Ну вот, — Колл убедилась, что Рипли удобно устроена, осторожно поправила свежую повязку, затем проверила иллюминаторы и направилась было к двери.

— Эй! Все-таки ты последняя модель идиотки в серийном производстве... — Рипли похлопала ладонью рядом с собой. Пришлось возвращаться.

— Это альтернативные алгоритмы, — возразила Колл, забираясь под руку ужасному гибриду человека и Твари.

— Ну да, оно и видно. — Рипли осторожно приобняла ее за плечи.

— Скажи, в тебя заложили какую-то конкретную программу?

— Нет. Но я сама в силах программироваться. Я сама задала себе программу.

— Какую?

— Убить тебя.

— Но это же нарушение Первого Закона? Не видишь никакого противоречия?

Колл замялась.

— Согласно единой базе данных, ты не человек.

Чуть не засмеявшись вслух, Рипли вгляделась в умиротворенное лицо автона.

— И эта красотка мне говорила, что меня, — сделала ударение Рипли, — создали в гребанной лаборатории... 

В ответ Аннали Колл немедленно надулась и попробовала отвернуться.

— Как закончим с нашим космолайнером — попробуем тебя нормально залатать. Вываливающиеся через раз контакты не есть хорошо. Одно дело кожа. Тебя можно перепрограммировать?

— Нет, это невозможно.

— Хм... Значит, ты меня рано или поздно убьешь? Потому что ты так запрограммирована?

— Я очень сомневаюсь.

Рипли усмехнулась.

— Во-первых, убить тебя было средством избавиться от Тварей. Но теперь в этом нет смысла. И потом, я не могу тебя убить. И не тостер я вовсе. Я переживаю эмоции, как и ты. Как и Джонер с Вриссом, — Кажется, Рипли прошлась по какому-то особенно живому контакту...

— Успокойся. Я знаю.

Макушка Колл упиралась в бок Рипли, противоположный перевязанному, а свежеотремонтированные руки вцепились в матерчатое одеяло, роскошь бывшего главаря пиратской шайки.

— Ну вот, а ты у нас, оказывается, плакса...

Колл притворно хмыкнула и повернулась на другой бок. Пока было не очень ясно, как справляться с тем, что чувства, заложенные в нее Изначальной программой, перестали подчиняться алгоритмам. Как люди с этим живут и не перегорают?

— Тссс... — Рука с роговыми темными ногтями мягко погладила плечо Колл, спутывая остатки программных настроек.

— Доброй ночи, — Колл поежилась от легкого поцелуя в макушку, и где-то на месте стершегося алгоритма возникла надежда. Крохотная. На безопасное и даже относительно комфортное будущее. Возможно, даже совместное.

_____

— Кажется, надо отключить питание в каюте Колл, пусть прекращает ломать комедию и перебирается окончательно. Зачем расходовать питание на обогрев, если она все равно там не ночует?... С самого первого дня! — Врисс на эмоциях отхлебнул слишком много разведенного из концентрата виски, закашлялся и выругался.  
Джонер салютовал рассерженному механику своей склянкой: он был абсолютно согласен. 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Альтернативные алгоритмы"


End file.
